Scream 3
Scream 3 is the third film in the Scream series. It follows the characters of the fictional Stab 3 as someone attempts to close a trilogy. The film released on February 4, 2000. Plot Two years after the Windsor College Murders, Cotton Weary, now the host of his own talk show, 100% Cotton, is heading home after making a cameo appearance in Stab 3: Return to Woodsboro. After recieving a call from an unknown woman, he begins to flirt, before the voice changes to that of Ghostface, who is threatening his girlfriend, Christine Hamilton. At Christine's house, she's attacked, and the killer uses his voice changer to sound like Cotton. When Cotton arrives, he attempts to calm Christine, however due to the killers use of his voice, she doesn't trust him and is murdered. Cotton is the also murdered by Ghostface for not revealing where Sidney Prescott is after she went into hiding. Detective Mark Kincaid contacts Gale Weathers to help with the investigation due to her close relationship with Cotton as well as her role in the Woodsboro murders and the Windsor College murders. She travels to Hollywood where she finds Dewey Riley is now working as security for Stab 3 and dating Jennifer Jolie, who portayed Gale in the first two Stab films. Sarah Darling, and actress for Stab 3 portraying a character named Candy Brooks, is murdered by Ghostface, who had used his voice changer to sound like Roman Bridger, the films director, to lure her. Sidney, who is now living as a crisis counselor under the alias of "Laura," receives a call from the killer, and she comes out of hiding to help with the investigation. Meanwhile, the rest of the cast of Stab 3, along with Gale, arrive at Jennifer's house. In Dewey's trailer, the killer murders Jennifer's body guard, Steven Stone, and after filling the house with gas, causes Tom Prinze, who was set to portray Dewey in Stab 3, to blow himself up when he lights a lighter. The next day, Martha Meeks, Randy Meeks's sister, arrives to show Dewey, Gale, and Sidney a video of Randy explaining the rules of a trilogy. Meanwhile, Dewey, Gale, and Jennifer, along with Tyson Fox and Angelina Tyler who portray Ricky Wafford and Sidney in Stab 3, arrive at John Milton's house for Roman's birthday party. Gale discovers Roman murdered in the basement, and Angelina is murdered after running away from Gale and Jennifer, who eventually are separated. Tyson attempts to fight off Ghostface, but is thrown off the balcony to his death. Jennifer is then killed after attempting to escape through a secret passage way. The killer kidnaps Dewey and Gale, and forces Sidney to come rescue them. Sidney arrives at John Milton's house, and after starting to free her friends, is attacked, however she pulls out a gun and shoots Ghostface, who disappears moments later. Detective Kincaid shows up, however he's attacked and knocked unconscious by Ghostface. After hiding in a hidden room, the door locks behind her, and the killer reveals himself to be Roman, who had faked his death. He also reveals a bullet proof vest, which was how he was able to survive being shot by Sidney. Roman explains that while Sidney's mother, Maureen Prescott, was in Hollywood under the alias Rina Reynolds, she was raped by John Milton and Roman was conceived, making him her half brother. After he tracked down Maureen years later, she shut him out. He filmed her affair with Hank Loomis, showed it to Billy Loomis, and convinced Billy to kill Sidney's mother, effectively setting in motion the Woodsboro murders, and by extension the Windsor College murders. Roman then kills John Milton and reveals his plan to kill Sidney and frame her for the murders. The two fight, and Roman eventually shoots Sidney, seemingly killing her. However, similar to him, she was wearing a bullet proof vest, and she eventually stabs him in the back. She then stabs him in the chest, and believing he's dead, she joins Gale and Dewey, who have arrived in the room. After getting up, Dewey shoots Roman in the chest several times before Sidney tells him to shoot him in the head. Sometime after, Dewey proposes to Gale, who accepts, and Sidney, Dewey, Gale, and Kincaid watch a movie at Sidney's house. After the door is blown open by the wind, Sidney leaves it open, confident she is now safe. Cast and characters Additionally, Nancy O'Dell cameos as an unnamed reporter, a role she had previous had in Scream 2 and would portray again in Scream 4. Jason Mewes and Kevin Smith cameo as their fictional characters, Jay and Silent Bob. Director Roger Corman appears as an on-set studio executive. Wes Craven also makes a background cameo appearance. Rules of a trilogy * It features an unexpected back story and a preponderance of exposition. * The killer will be superhuman and near impossible to kill. * Anyone, including the main character, can die. * The past will come back and destroy you. Music Soundtrack Scream 3: The Album was released on January 25, 2000. # "What If" by Creed # "Wait and Bleed (Terry Date Mix)" by Slipknot # "Suffocate" by Finger Eleven # "Spiders" by System of a Down # "Automatic" by American Pearl # "Fall" by Sevendust # "Time Bomb" by Godsmack # "Tyler's Song" by Coal Chamber # "So Real" by Static-X # "Crowded Elevator" by Incubus # "Debonaire" by Dope # "Sunburn" by Fuel # "Get On, Get Off" by Powerman 5000 # "Wanna' Be a Martyr" by Full Devil Jacket # "Dissention" by Orgy # "Crawl" by Stained # "Click Click" by Ear2000 # "Is This the End" by Creed Score ''Scream 3: Music From the Dimension Motion Picture ''was released on February 29, 2000. Like Scream / Scream 2, all songs are by Marco Beltrami. # "Here We Go Again" # "Cotton Gets Pricked" # "DoppleGailer" # "On the Set" # "Home Sweet Home" # "Comparing Photos" # "Mother's Watching" # "Dewey Mobile" # "At the Station" # "Ghost Attacks" # "The Fall Girl" # "Roman Around" # "All in the Family" # "Pied a Terror" # "Sunset Pictures" # "Last Call" # "Gail Force" # "Stone Cold" # "Sid Wears a Dress" # "Sid's Theme (Reprise)" Notes and trivia * This was originally intended to close the series, and had been the ending for eleven years before the series was finally continued with Scream 4 in 2011. * Despite dying in Scream 2, Jamie Kennedy reprises his role as Randy Meeks to once again explain the rules, this time via a video. * The original script featured Matthew Lillard reprising his role as Stu Macher who would have survived his apparent death in Scream. He would have been leading new Ghostface killers from prison who would attack high school students and, eventually, Sidney Prescott, however, after the Columbine High School massacre, the script was changed, and Lillard was bought out of his contract. Lillard had previously made a cameo as a guy at a party Scream 2, and would later go on to cameo as a guy at Stab-a-Thon in Scream 4, however it is unknown if these were Stu or simply cameos, leaving Stu's fate unknown, however he is likely deceased. Category:Films Category:Scream 3 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__